A Mother's Worst Nightmare
by Ai Zhao Dao
Summary: A story of love and passion. Okay, not really. It's about, you guessed it, a mother's worst nightmare. A oneshot I wrote in like 10 minutes. Rated T for minor drug references.


**A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

A/N: Okay, this is a oneshot just to keep you guys entertained while I work on my other stuff. One minute I though I should do this, and the next it was up, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Evangelion. Oh, I also ripped this off something I saw, so I deserve no credit for this fic... at all...

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny, spring afternoon. Misato had just got back to her apartment, she had got out of work early today and that really put her in a good mood. "Hey, kids, I'm home, how 'bout I take you guys out to dinner today?" she called out. No one answered, which was really weird. Usually she would be greeted with a 'sure' from Shinji or some kind of complaint from Asuka. "Oh well," the woman sighed to herself. "Maybe it's a nice change to have actually have peace around here." 

On her way to changer her clothes Misato passed by Shinji's room with the door ajar. She peeked in to she what the boy was up to and was astonished to see that room was a complete mess, but no Shinji. That was even weirder for neat freak like Shinji to leave his room in such a mess. She thought that this might have been the result of Asuka's work. Then she saw an envelope propped up prominently on the center of the bed. It was addressed "Misato." With the worst premonition, she opened the envelope and read the letter with trembling hands:

* * *

Dear Misato, 

It is with great regret and sorrow that I'm writing you. I had to elope with Asuka because I wanted to avoid a scene with Dad and you. I've been finding real passion with her and she is so nice - even if she acts stuck up and conceited all the time. But it's not only the passion, she's pregnant and Asuka said that we will be very happy.We already own a trailer in the woods and has a stack of firewood for the whole winter.She wants to have many more children with me and that's now one of my dreams too. Asuka taught me that marijuana doesn't really hurt anyone and we'll be growing it for us and trading it withour friends in order to make a nice little living for ourselves. In the meantime, we'll pray that science will find a cure for AIDS so Asuka can get better; she sure deserves it! Don't worry Misato, I'm 15 years old now and I know how to take care of myself. Some day I'm sure we'll be back to visit so you can get to know your grandchildren. I've always thought of you as my mother.

Your "son", Shinji

* * *

Misato, lost at words and on the verge of tears, slowly started to sit down on the unmade bed. She didn't know what to do. What would she tell the commander? And most of all, she didn't know what she would do now that the two had eloped. ELOPED! Shinji and Asuka! What was the world coming to? 

What would force them to to such a thing? Was it her? Yeah, sure, all that stuff Shinji mentioned would have been a good reason for anyone to run away, but this was Shinji and Asuka. Shinji had no spine and there's no way that Asuka would try to live together with Shinji. There wasjust no way! Could it have been the pressure of being EVA pilots? No, that wouldn't be enough reason to keep them away. Maybe it was her. Maybe she hadn't been a very good caretaker. Misato thought back to when she was yelling at the two for theirtroubles inschooland their contant arguing with each other. "Oh God, what have I done?' As she lay down and put her hand over her eyes, she noticed that there was something written at the bottom:

* * *

PS : Misato, none of the above is true. I'm over at Kensuke's house. I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life than the report card that's in my desk drawer. I love you! Call when it is safe for me to come home.

* * *

Misato's mouth fell open and her hands started to crush the letter. "OH MY GAWD! I'M GONNA KILL THAT..." The woman thrashed around the room as she continued to yell profanities.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that? Once again I apologize for the poor quality of this, I just wrote this up in like a few minutes. Hope you liked it anyway! 


End file.
